Lights Out
by SuzukiChiyeko
Summary: During a thunderstorm, Misaki and Akihiko are surrounded by nothing but darkness. That is, until the novelist comes up with a heartwarming solution. Rated M for you-know-what.
1. In the candlelight

**Yay! My second fanfic. I'm sorry for only uploading short stories so far. To be honest, I'm working on a longer fanfic right now. **

**Sadly, I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**In the candlelight**

Soft singing could be heard as Misaki was taking a shower, letting out a pleased sigh as the warm water rained down on him. It was just what he needed after a long day of hard work. With his eyes closed, he rinsed all of the shampoo out of his hair, his wet chocolate brown locks a little darker and heavier from the weight of the water. He stood there for a few more seconds, enjoying the warmth, before turning off the faucet.

There was a dead silence, until the teen heard the sound of thunder. The sudden rumbling startled him a little, but he calmed down when he heard the familiar sound of fingers tapping. "He's probably working on a new novel," Misaki said to himself and smiled. He was glad that Akihiko was working seriously after three weeks of neglecting his work. Aikawa had already threatened the author innumerous times, but to no avail. Something had kept him from writing, but it seemed that he finally got motivation again.

A yellow towel wrapped around the boy's head and Misaki started drying himself. The fabric was velvety soft, as Akihiko only had high quality items – and the teen assumed that they were all incredibly expensive too. He rubbed the towel over his body and tied it around his waist, not particularly bothered by the fact that his hair was still damp. He listened closely to know if Akihiko was still writing, not wanting the man to catch him half-naked.

There it was; the sound of tapping, again. As fast as he could, Misaki ran towards his own bedroom and shut the door behind him. "Phew, I'm safe." He walked over to his closet, pulling out underwear, a random pair of jeans, a grey long sleeved shirt and white socks. While he put on his boxers, there was a flash outside, followed by rumbling. 'It's really close,' the teen thought, a little frightened. Thunderstorms were definitely not something Misaki liked.

All of a sudden, there was a very loud bang nearby and the lights went out. Stumbling around in the darkness, the boy tried to find the light switch. When he had found it however, it remained dark. "Great, a lightning strike," he cursed under his breath.

"Misaki," the low familiar voice called from the corridor, "Is everything all right in there?"

Emerald eyes shot up in shock. 'No! If he finds me in here like this, he'll pounce on me for sure.' "I'm fine," he responded swiftly.

"I'll go find something to light up the place. Be careful not to hurt yourself." At this, Misaki's heart skipped a beat. The author was worried about him. He dressed himself as fast as humanly possible, but because of his limited sight it took more effort and time.

"Usagi-san, I'm done." He slowly walked out of the room. "Have you found somethi-" His eyes wandered around the room, observing the small springs of light that were scattered all over the place. The teen was dumbfounded. "Wait, candles?"

"Indeed. Do you like it?"

"C-couldn't you find something less… flammable?" Misaki muttered softly as he started his descent down the stairs.

"Nothing will happen unless you get clumsy and trip," the novelist teased.

"Shut up! I'm not clumsy." A beautiful rosy color spread across the younger one's face. "But… why candles?"

"It's more effective than walking around with a flashlight all the time. Besides…" Akihiko's gaze softened and his lips formed into a smile, "I've always wanted to do this." The look on his face caused a quickening of the teen's heartbeat. Misaki rarely saw the author like that.

"Sheesh, you're so corny," came from the younger one's lips, although it was only a desperate attempt to mask his true feelings. Deep down, he felt happy and touched, as he found this 'solution' his lover had come up with very romantic.

Of course, as always, the novelist could read the truth in the boy's eyes. He beckoned his lover to him. "Why don't we just sit down for now? It'll probably take a while until the power is restored again."

While Misaki was certain that the man would try something inappropriate if he complied, he had no reason to turn down the offer. Besides, without electricity there wasn't much that the teen could do anyway. "Fine," he sighed, moving closer towards the couch. The author smiled and sat down, pulling his younger lover into his lap.

"Wha- hey! What the heck are you doing?!" A large cold hand ran through the chocolate locks, calming the squirming form. The novelist pushed his nose gently against one of the flushed cheeks and held his lover close. Misaki felt the warmth of the man's body and relaxed instantly. He didn't want to oppose him this time, so instead of pushing Akihiko away he just wrapped his arms around the strong neck and leaned against the older one's chest.

Surprised by the teen's actions, the author looked down to see the expression on his lover's face. Misaki was blushing immensely, the red color all over him, and he had a contented look in his eyes. At the sight of this, Akihiko smiled gently and started caressing the back of the boy's head. The couple sat there for a while, feeling the tenderness of each other's touches and the love in their hearts. The teen's hands traveled down and started massaging the man's back slowly.

"Misaki," Akihiko said, "I love you." His voice was laced with affection and endearment. Doe green eyes darted up after the honest confession had left the novelist's lips and sparkled, showing the boy's happiness. Very slowly, the silver haired man moved closer until his lips brushed against Misaki's. The teen responded to the kiss by leaning in, his pink lush lips softly colliding with Akihiko's. He didn't have the strength nor the will to fight back. 'I love him, so dearly. Why can't I bring myself to tell him?'

A wet organ licked the boy's mouth, making him shiver. Without hesitation, Misaki parted his lips and let the man's tongue slip inside, his own muscle welcoming the invitee. The passionate dance began, but it was gentler and sweeter than ever before. Tongues circled around each other as hands explored curves, softly and lovingly touching.

After a fair amount of oral gratification, Akihiko moved back, a single thread of saliva still connecting his and his lover's lips. He stared at the teen and ran a thumb over a crimson cheek, smiling sweetly and lovingly.

"I love you," he spoke again, planting a kiss on the boy's forehead.

At that very moment, Misaki threw all his pride out the window and placed a tender kiss on his lover's lips. When he looked at Akihiko's face, he could see how those beautiful lavender eyes were filled with true love. The boy smiled, loving how his landlord always knew how to make his heart beat faster. He was touched by the fact that Akihiko acted so cold towards everyone but him. That sweet, kind side of the novelist was something that only he would ever see. His fingertips caressed the palms of his partner's hand. The petite fingers intertwined with the longer ones and mouths met each other once again.

This time, it was Misaki who retracted his lips, a faint smile crossing his soft pants escaped from his mouth as deep amethyst eyes gazed at him. In the soft light of the candles, Misaki looked even more beautiful and magnificent, the shade of verdant in his orbs only intensified by the warm glow. The author gently stroked the boy's chocolate brown hair, that felt softer than the feathered wings of an angel. He was grateful that he'd been given the opportunity to do this sort of thing with his lover.

"U-Usagi-san," Misaki whimpered as warm lips latched onto his neck, sucking and kissing the creamy skin tenderly. There was no sign of lust in the man's actions, only adoration and pure love. The teen shivered when the cold air hit the wet spot, then looked into Akihiko's eyes. He planted a shy kiss on the author's nose, earning a pleased smile from his partner.

"You're so cute," the silver haired man said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm a man, so don't call me cute!" Misaki whisper-yelled, not trying to ruin the mood entirely. His heart skipped a beat when the novelist held his hand and kissed the knuckles. The boy's face was covered by a lovely maroon color. Everything, from the environment to Akihiko's tenderness, touched him deeply. It made him feel special, as though he were the most precious person in the world. 'Dear God, I love him,' was the only thing on the teen's mind. The romantic mood had a strong influence on him. Everything that always seemed so sinful, so wrong, had turned into something wonderful and magical.

"I love you," the novelist spoke. He had noticed that his lover reacted differently, not fighting him or raising his voice.

Slowly but surely, Misaki leaned forward and took the man's right ear in his mouth. He started to nibble, earning a low chuckle from Akihiko.

'So adorable,' the author thought as a soft muscle poked the inside of his ear, licking over the cartilage. He nuzzled his face into the crook of the teen's neck, showering it with light kisses. Misaki gently bit down, savoring the gentleness of the man's touch, and then pulled back. Still, deep down he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Akihiko expressed his love so openly and frequently, while he himself had too much trouble just with saying those three words. He loved the man more than anyone, yet he couldn't show him the love he deserved.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" The novelist had noticed the worried look on his lover's face. He tried to read the boy's eyes, but Misaki averted his gaze.

'I can't leave him in the dark like that,' the teen said to himself. He wanted to find a way to convey his love for Akihiko. 'Even if I could say 'I love you' more easily, it still wouldn't be enough. How can I show him?' He bit his lower lip when an idea came to mind.

Meanwhile, the author was starting to feel more and more nervous as the teen didn't answer his question. He let out a sigh of relief when Misaki finally looked at him, those doe green eyes filled with countless emotions. The man studied them, taken by surprise when he found the words that the boy couldn't say.

_'Please make love to me.'_

Enthralled by his sweet lover, Akihiko smiled gently and lifted him up. Misaki wrapped his arms around the author's strong neck and his legs around the waist, allowing his beloved one to carry him to their bedroom. Step by step, the man walked up the stairs, small rose candles illuminating the path. He took in the sweet smell of the scented light sources while the teen kissed his neck lovingly.

Once they had arrived at their destination, Akihiko slowly laid his lover down onto the bed. Much to the boy's astonishment, the novelist lay down beside him, caressing Misaki's rosy cheek with the back of his large hand.

"Tell me what you want," the author said and kissed the plump soft lips that belonged to his lover.

Misaki's face grew even redder. "W-what? Why do you want me to say something like that?" He shifted nervously, not sure how to react. After all, what he really longed for was too embarrassing for him to pronounce.

"All I want is to please you." The teen felt his heart melt. "Misaki, I love you and I want you to be happy."

'How can I not be happy already?' the boy wondered. Akihiko always spoiled him, giving him whatever he desired. 'I guess… this is the right time to repay that favor.' His hands started roaming around the man's muscular chest, that was covered by a light blue button-up shirt. At the same time, slender fingers crawled underneath his own shirt, softly brushing against the sensitive skin. The teen let out a barely audible moan, the cold digits burning on him. Much to Akihiko's surprise, his younger lover started unbuttoning his shirt with trembling hands. Even though Misaki wasn't forced into anything, it was still hard for him to make a move. After all, he'd never done something daring, except that one time that he'd tried to seduce the novelist.

Suddenly, the boy's t-shirt was pushed up, his tanned torso exposed. Emerald orbs watched as Akihiko captured one of the pink nipples between his lips and sucked on the hardening bud. His mouth was hot, arousing the sensitive victim trapped within.

"Ahn…" Misaki tried to focus on undoing the buttons, but had trouble concentrating as the author's tongue ran over his chest. When he had finally managed to complete his task, he carefully pushed the fabric off the man's broad shoulders.

Akihiko smirked, proud of his generally shy lover. "Misaki…" he whispered, moving back up to lock lips with the teen. Their tongues danced, passionately fondling each other while the man dropped his shirt onto the carpeted floor. As soon as the author had pulled back, Misaki got rid of the grey piece of cloth he was wearing. He looked into the lavender eyes and blushed a little. Akihiko just smiled and planted a light kiss on the boy's collarbone, causing the fragile body to shiver.

"I love you so much," the novelist spoke in a loving voice, his hands traveling down to find Misaki's zipper.

"I-I love you t-too…" The teen lifted his hips as Akihiko tried to take off his jeans. He moaned when a large cold hand crept over his boxers, even the lightest touch arousing his manhood. How the man always managed to make him so sensitive was a mystery. His heart sped up a little when he saw the author take off his own pants.

"You never cease to amaze me, Misaki." In a swift movement, Akihiko grabbed hold of the boy's hardness, fondling it gently. Hesitating for a moment, a small hand found his way to the man's erection and started rubbing the head. The author, who was once again surprised by his lover's boldness, let out a low groan of contentment. A moan escaped from Misaki's lips when Akihiko picked up the pace, licking one of the teen's hardened buds at the same time. "Ha- ah!" The member in his hand twitched every time he made a sound of pleasure. The silver haired man loved hearing the boy's sweet voice.

"You like this, huh?" Akihiko said chuckling, earning a quick nod from the chocolate beauty.

Misaki kept pumping the man's arousal, determined to make him cum. 'I want to let him feel how much I love him,' he thought. "Usagi-san," he cried, "I'm going to-" The teen gasped loudly as he came into the author's hand, surprised when he felt something wet on his own hand. He retracted his hand, examining the white substance for a second before gazing at his lover, who was panting a little. When their eyes met, both of the men read the satisfaction on each other's face.

"What do you want, my love?" The novelist caressed the teen's scarlet cheek.

Misaki's heart jumped. Akihiko's face was lined with so much love that the boy almost melted. He just wanted to be one with the person he loved. Slowly, he flipped onto his back, inviting the man to crawl on top of him. Accepting the invitation wholeheartedly, Akihiko raised himself up and hovered over the teen. His mouth landed on the collarbone and he started leaving a trail of kisses, moving up to the boy's neck, where he sucked on a sensitive patch of skin. Meanwhile, the author took off his and his lover's remaining clothes.

"Mmm…" Misaki sighed blissfully, enjoying every second of the man's skillful treatment. Lips found his warm left cheek, placing a soft kiss on it before trailing to his mouth and kissing his velvety lips tenderly. The boy felt his blood flow south as the many sensations were stimulating him.

Massaging the other's lips with his own, Akihiko hummed happily when he heard more sounds of pleasure being elicited from Misaki. He gently pressed his hard member against the younger one's entrance, flicking his tongue around his lover's softer pink muscle. Pulling back once more, he stared into the teen's doe green eyes, only to find the boy yearning for him. Slowly and softly, the man began pushing himself in, smiling as his beloved Misaki emitted a pleased moan.

"Haa… Usagi-san…" Loving the feeling of Akihiko inside him, Misaki unconsciously bucked his hips. The novelist smiled at him again, then looked at the boy's erection. The slim cock was leaking pre-cum, creating a small puddle of love juice on the tanned belly. 'So cute,' he thought, moving gently in and out of his lover's tightness.

"Ah~" 'It feels so good,' Misaki said to himself as the hardness inside him brushed against his prostate. The author's movements were slow and sweet, only making the teen more sensitive.

"Mmm, you're adorable," Akihiko groaned, his hands running down the back of the boy's silky legs. Misaki quivered, surrendering himself to the man's touches. The cold fingertips caressed him lightly before moving to his waist, holding his manhood and stroking it lovingly.

From the corner of his tear filled eyes, Misaki saw the flickering of a small flame. In the candlelight everything looked much more beautiful, including the already incredibly handsome author.

"I'm so close," the boy whimpered, looking into a pair of beautiful amethyst orbs. He stretched out his arms and pulled Akihiko into an embrace, kissing down his neck. The warmth from their bodies merged together, a slow rhythm rocking them as the author thrust gently, hitting the teen's sweet spot over and over. Bringing himself and his lover closer to the peak, Akihiko placed his lips over Misaki's to taste the boy's sweetness.

"Ngh," the teen moaned into the man's mouth as he reached his climax, the white ecstasy covering their stomachs. After a few more thrusts, the author released his love, filling his lover with his semen. He then wrapped his arms around the small body and held Misaki tight, while slender fingers tangled in his silvery hair. A sweet smile, one that Akihiko had never seen after making love, crept over his lover's face. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes, uttering words of affection in unison:

"I love you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. I hope the lemon was okay, this is my second time writing one...**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Edit (7/4/13): Chapter 1 and 2 have been combined, so the story consists of 3 chapters instead of 4.**


	2. Honey Colored

**What, another chapter? o_O Yeah... I know that I had already finished this fanfic, but I couldn't help it. I just had to write this chapter! Basically, this chapter takes place a few years after the other two chapters. You could think of this as a bonus!  
**

**Just one thing: this chapter is a little less cute than the previous ones. Hope you guys still like it though.  
**

* * *

**Honey colored**

"I can't take it anymore!" Misaki yelled in a frustrated voice, almost throwing the bowl of rice he was holding. It was all too much for him. For two weeks straight, he'd done nothing but work his ass off, only to have more work piled up. On top of that, Ijuuin had tried to tempt him and had almost kissed him, again. 'Why can't that guy just take 'no' for an answer?' the adolescent thought, too irritated to notice that the silver haired novelist had entered the living room.

"Is something wrong, Misaki?" The husky voice startled the boy a little.

"No… it's nothing," he replied coldly, not looking directly at his lover. 'I don't want to bother Usagi-san with something stupid like this.' "I'm doing fine, really." He sat down at the dining table, picking up his chopsticks with his right hand.

"You don't seem fine to me." Akihiko always saw right through his lover's lies, but of course Misaki wasn't a very good liar to begin with. He had noticed that the boy had been in a bad mood for a while and that he was clearly avoiding the author as much as possible. "I know that something is bothering you," the man spoke calmly, not trying to upset his younger lover.

"I told you that I'm fine!"

"Then why are you raising your voice at me like that?" Akihiko remained calm. He knew that one wrong move would cause the boy to run off and he really didn't want that. "Please, tell me what's going on in your head. I'm worried about you."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. The novelist always knew exactly how to make him feel better, even without doing anything special at all. He stared into the lavender orbs in front of him and they looked right back at him, hypnotizing him with their beautiful mysterious color. Giving in, the boy sighed deeply. "It's just that… I've been working so hard, but I only seem to get more and more work. That's really discouraging, especially when your superiors are looking down on you."

"Why would they look down on you? You're a very hard worker." Akihiko looked puzzled, not understanding how anyone could pick on his cute Misaki like that. He was the only one who was allowed to tease his lover. His gaze softened when he saw the younger one's sad green eyes. "Just try to relax and forget about work. Get your mind off it."

"I can't. There's still so much for me to do, I can't skip work, not even for one day!" The chocolate haired boy took the dishes with him to the kitchen, glancing at the clock for a mere second. "Shit, I have to go now or I'll be late!" He hurriedly cleared the table – fortunately Akihiko had already finished eating – and made his way to the front door, grabbing his bag and coat in the process. However, before he could get out, a soft kiss was planted on his partially exposed neck.

"Don't strain yourself, okay?" The author's voice was sweet and caring, making Misaki blush mildly. Just the way Akihiko acted prevented the boy from _wanting_ to go to work, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"I-I'll be back later," he muttered and rushed out, afraid that his lover would lock him up if he stayed any longer.

Akihiko stared at the young adult until he could no longer be seen and returned to the living room, taking a seat next to Suzuki-san. 'I have to find a way to make him relax; he's worrying too much. What to do, what to do?' He lit a cigarette, thinking about how he could make his lover happy. Misaki had been down before, but the man had always been able to cheer the boy up.

A great idea came to the author's mind as he blew out a puff of smoke. "Yes, that's perfect!" he said enthusiastically, jumping up from the couch. "Well, guess I should go shopping then." Within a few seconds, the novelist had made his way out of the condo, with a plan that was bound to work.

* * *

It was late when Misaki returned home, tired from the long day of work. He was glad that he hadn't bumped into Ijuuin for once. "I still have to make dinner too," he muttered, his energy completely drained. The door creaked softly when it opened and the boy entered the condo, his eyes closed out of exhaustion.

"I'm home." Misaki opened his eyes, only to meet darkness and the small light sources that he recognized all too well. "Y-you lit the candles again."

"Yes, indeed." The author walked over to the boy and pulled him into an embrace. "Welcome back, Misaki."

"What's going on, Usagi-san?" Looking over to the dining table, the young man noticed that dinner was already done. "Did you order takeout?"

Akihiko smiled, giving his lover a soft kiss on the lips. "I figured that you would probably be tired by the time you came home, so I wanted to do something to cheer you up. Since last time turned out well, I decided to use the candles again." The author stared at the younger one with love-filled eyes and ruffled his soft hair. "There is another surprise for you, but you'll find out more about that later. Let's eat now." Taking his love by the hand, the man led him to his chair. He sat down next to Misaki and gave him a gentle smile.

The younger one examined the large amount of food. "It looks good," he whispered, pressing the end of his chopsticks against his lower lip in a cute manner. He turned to his lover, who just gazed at him without uttering a word. The intense stare made the boy's face redden a little. "Uhm… I really don't know what to eat first."

Suddenly, Akihiko picked up some salmon Teriyaki with his chopsticks and pressed it against Misaki's pink lips. "If you won't eat, then I'll just feed you." He chuckled when the boy timidly took a bite of the food and made a sound of delight. "Do you like it?"

Misaki nodded. "It tastes really good. Here, have some too," he said as he fed his lover some dumplings. It was the very first time that the boy had actually done something like that with the author, but, in all honesty, he liked feeding Akihiko. "W-we should do t-this more often, don't you think?" he stuttered, slightly embarrassed by his own request. The man gave him a sweet smile and nodded, caressing Misaki's rosy left cheek.

The couple continued to feed each other until there was nothing left to eat. They both let out a satisfied sigh and stared at the long white candle on the table, the glow of the flame warm and tranquil.

"So…" Akihiko started as he gazed at his lover, "You want to know what the other surprise is?"

"Yeah, sure." Although Misaki had no idea what the author had planned, his will to resist the man had already gone down the drain. Again, the atmosphere in the condo and his lover's sweet behavior were taking over him, but he didn't mind it at all. He watched as the novelist walked over to an end table and returned with a bottle in his hand. Misaki studied the label thoroughly and looked at the honey colored liquid. "This is… massage oil?"

"Yes, I thought it could help you relax. You don't have to use it if you don't want to, but I'll gladly give you a massage."

Emerald eyes sparkled at the man's sweet request. "You really don't have to do so much for me. I don't deserve all this."

"Trust me, my dear; I would give you the world if I could. I'm doing this because I love you." Akihiko's gaze was soft, loving and alluring at the same time, making the boy's heart race. The man's large hands cupped Misaki's warm face and his lips met the softer ones. Feeling the warmth of his lover's mouth, the boy closed his eyes and started kissing back tenderly. There was a fluttery feeling in his chest and Misaki recognized it immediately. It was his pure, indescribable love for the novelist. The younger one's hands found Akihiko's arms and traveled upwards until they rested on the man's strong shoulders.

"Mnn," the boy moaned softly as his lover pulled him closer, deepening the kiss while his tongue penetrated the addictive cavern. Their soft muscles brushed against one another, making their saliva increase.

When both men were almost out of breath, Akihiko moved back. "I love you," he whispered, causing a shiver to run down Misaki's spine.

"I love you too." This time the young man didn't stutter, as there was no hesitance left inside of him. He stared at his lover with a pleading look in his eyes. "Could you…" he started, holding the bottle of massage oil in his right hand, "Would you mind… giving me-"

"Of course not," the author interrupted, "Just go to the bedroom and get ready. I'll be there in a few minutes." He smiled at his lover and pecked him on the cheek.

"Okay, thank you." Slowly getting up, the boy made his way to their room, glancing over his shoulder once more to see Akihiko clean up. 'He's trying really hard, just for me,' Misaki thought, smiling happily at the author's caring behavior. The door to the bedroom opened, revealing the springs of light on the closet and end tables. The young adult placed the massage oil next to one of the candles and took off his mint green hoodie, throwing it into some random corner of the room. He lay down on the bed and grabbed the bottle again. As the cap opened the sweet aroma escaped and aroused the younger one's nose. He closed his eyes as he took in the sensual scent. "Mmm, smells good," the boy half-moaned.

"I thought you'd like it." Misaki jumped up at the sudden sound of his lover's voice and turned around to see said man standing in the doorway. "Sorry," Akihiko chuckled, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." Misaki rolled back so he was on his stomach and listened to the sound of footsteps. When the novelist was behind him, he leaned over to take the massage oil from the boy's hands. He squeezed the bottle gently and let the honey colored liquid drip onto his fingers and palm, the weird sound making his lover giggle.

"You do realize that my hands are cold, right?" Akihiko asked worriedly, not intending to displease the boy.

"Do you really think that I haven't noticed that after all these years?" Misaki had never told the man how much he loved those cool hands on his skin. There was something soothing about it, though it was hard to explain what and why. "I can take it." His body trembled as Akihiko's moist hands were pressed against his back.

"So soft," the novelist mumbled as he explored the boy's flawless form. Misaki let out a pleased sigh, the fluid feeling warm on his skin. Seeing his lover's state, Akihiko chuckled softly. "Does that feel good?"

"Mm-hmm," the younger one replied, moaning quietly as the hands ran over a sensitive part on his back. He felt every part of his body relax, except for one. Of course, he couldn't blame himself or the author for it. He was simply too addicted to the man's touch.

Akihiko's lips latched onto the boy's neck, kissing and sucking the nape gently and earning more wanton moans from his lover. His hands traveled to Misaki's chest and cold fingertips brushed against the delicate nipples. The younger one's body glistened from the oil, making him look even more wonderfully beautiful. "I love you so much," the man said in a hoarse voice.

"Haa- uhnn… Usagi-san." Misaki gasped when the man tweaked the pink buds. "Ahh!" He shivered when the cold hands returned to his back, massaging him lovingly.

"Are you feeling better now?" Akihiko asked, eyeing the boy's perfectly shaped figure.

"Yes," the adolescent whispered, "It feels really good. Thank you." He looked over his shoulder and showed the author his sweetest smile, then closed his eyes to focus on the pleasurable treatment his lover was giving him. "You're always trying so hard to satisfy me. I don't know how to thank you for all of this."

"As long as you're happy, so am I," the novelist said, his voice laced with love. He kept his mouth near Misaki's left ear. "However," his hands roamed around the boy's body seductively, "There is a way for you to repay me." He gently bit the earlobe and purred, his hot breath tickling the sensitive organ.

Misaki already knew what his lover meant and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, freeing his member from the constrictive piece of clothing. He was rather surprised when both his jeans and boxers were pulled down and, before he knew it, his body was completely exposed. The boy's face flushed upon hearing the rustling of clothes behind him. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw his handsome – and naked – lover, who was obviously enjoying _his_ view as well.

"You're so beautiful," Akihiko said and chuckled when Misaki's face colored scarlet. 'So adorable.' His lover averted his gaze, giving the author the chance to surprise him. Without hesitance, the man grabbed the boy's cute behind and started circling his tongue around the entrance.

"Ah, Usagi-san!" The young body jerked because of the sudden sensation, manhood twitching as it hardened. "I love you."

"I love you too, Misaki," Akihiko replied and his tongue penetrated the boy. He groaned as he tasted the sweetness of his lover, wondering how each and every part of him could be so delicious. Muscles clenched around his strong tongue and beautiful sounds of pleasure were elicited from the boy. His strong muscle thrust in and out of the hotness, the motions stimulating both the man and his younger lover.

"Nnh, please… stop," the adolescent gasped, feeling his climax approach. He whimpered when the soft organ retracted, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness.

"What's wrong, my love?" Akihiko grew suspicious when the boy didn't look at him. "Misaki, let me see your face." He smiled when the younger one's face turned to him and soon he discovered a glint of want in those emerald orbs.

'Let me feel you,' the boy thought as something hard pressed against his opening. He emitted a loud moan as the novelist entered him slowly, savoring the tenderness of the man's actions. Closing his eyes in ecstasy, the young man concentrated on the familiar, yet amazing sensation. His love for the author and the pleasure he felt became too much for him and he groaned, dirtying the bed sheets with his seed.

"Misaki." Akihiko leaned forward to lick the boy's ear, trailing his tongue down the tanned neck. He pulled out of his lover, then thrust back in gently. "You're so… tight," he groaned, his hands caressing the younger one's stomach and chest.

"Haa- ah!" Misaki gasped as he felt that his manhood started to respond again. He turned his head to the side to kiss the novelist on his lips, his tongue running over the man's upper lip. Akihiko started massaging the boy's moist mouth, earning a sigh of satisfaction from his lover. Strong hands gripped Misaki's hips and the author moved faster, panting a little.

"I love you so much," the man groaned as he released the boy's mouth. The lovely sounds that came from his lover's lips provoked him and he wrapped his right hand around the younger one's erection.

"Aah… Mmm!" Misaki moaned as the cool fingers fondled his slim cock and he unconsciously bucked his hips, encouraging Akihiko to go deeper. His mind went blank when the man hit his sweet spot, making him groan in pure bliss. "Usagi-san, I'm going to come soon."

"Then let's come together." Akihiko pumped his lover faster, matching his thrusts with the movements of his hand. He kissed the boy's beautiful back, sucking the soft skin occasionally. With his eyes closed, he felt the warmth of Misaki's insides and the clenching muscles around his manhood. 'Oh God, he's so enticing,' the man said in his head as he rode the boy faster.

"Fuu- ah!" the boy gasped, overwhelmed by the pleasurable touches. Although his lover wasn't as gentle as the last time they were bathed in candlelight, he could feel the love in the author's actions. Those lovely cold hands stroked him so perfectly, making him drown in ecstasy.

Both man groaned in unison as they came, Misaki gripping the sheets tightly as his semen spurted out. He felt his lover's seed fill him up and smiled contentedly when he noticed the pleased look on the author's handsome face. The boy shivered when the silver haired man pulled out of him and released his sodden member.

"How do you feel?" Akihiko asked after flipping the younger one onto his back. "Are you relaxed now?" He lay down beside his lover and pulled him against his broad chest.

"Yes, I am." Misaki's nose softly brushed against the author's, making the man chuckle. "Thank you, Usagi-san."

"I love you." The novelist gently kissed the soft reddish lips, his left hand running over the boy's smooth back. He closed his eyes when he felt Misaki's right hand on his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

"I love you too," the younger man spoke once their mouths had parted, his eyes sparkling with infinite happiness. A smile appeared on his face as he felt the comforting warmth of his lover's body. He was tired, but not in a bad way, and it took no more than ten minutes for him to drift off to dreamland.

Akihiko gazed lovingly at the sleeping form in his arms and placed one last kiss on the boy's forehead. "Good night, my beautiful Misaki."

* * *

**I would like to thank you for reading this story. Don't forget to review **** :)**  


******Edit: okay, I'm indecisive xD Chapter 4 is up!  
**


	3. Roses are Red

**Oh no, I lied to you again! D: I said that honey colored was the last chapter, but today I found THIS in a random folder on my laptop - and not in my fanfiction folder, which is weird.  
**

* * *

**Roses are red**

Akihiko slowly opened his eyes, groaning in disappointment at the empty space next to him. Misaki had once again woken up before him, but instead of waking the author he'd just quietly made his way out of the bedroom. The candles from last night were still in the room, but they just stood there without a purpose, waiting for someone to light them again.

With a few sounds of tiredness, Akihiko managed to get out of his bed and dress himself. As soon as he opened the door, the delicious smell of Misaki's cooking greeted him, painting a gentle smile on his handsome face. He walked down the stairs with grace, and for once without Suzuki-san under his arm.

Emerald eyes darted up at the sound of footsteps, but as they met shades of lavender Misaki quickly averted his gaze.

"Sheesh, how long can you sleep on a weekday?" Misaki asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes as he filled a bowl with rice from the rice cooker. The young man glanced at the clock, noticing that it was only 8 o'clock in the morning, and softly bit his lip. Why was he being so cold to Akihiko?

"Good morning to you too," his lover replied calmly, noticing Misaki's bad mood. He growled inwardly as he realized that the boy was upset again. "Why are you so cantankerous?"

Much to Akihiko's irritation, Misaki didn't utter a word and still avoided eye contact. Instead, the brunet continued his chores and set the table. He was sure that if he tried to answer Akihiko's question, he'd say something wrong again. Even after what had happened the previous night, Misaki was still stressed. It made him feel guilty, because he knew that his lover had tried so hard to make him feel better.

"Misaki, talk to me," Akihiko ordered, feeling more and more annoyed by the brunet's evasive behavior, but Misaki still refused to say something. He was running out of patience and walked over to his younger lover, who was just about to sit down, and wrapped an arm around his slender waist. The boy struggled a little, but he couldn't break free. Akihiko cupped his face with his right hand and forced Misaki to look directly into his eyes. "Are you still worried about work?" he asked, his voice sweet and caring.

A soft red color covered Misaki's apple cheeks as he listened to the sound of Akihiko's deep voice. That man always seemed to cast a spell on him that would leave him completely breathless and captivated. He was frozen in place, only staring back into lovely orbs of amethyst as he felt the hotness of his lover's breath tickle his own heated face.

Akihiko couldn't help but smile as he studied the adorable expression that Misaki was wearing and kissed the brunet's lips gently and lovingly, applying just enough pressure to leave them both with a fluttery feeling in their chests. Faint sadness struck him when he felt a pair of small hands push against his strong chest, trying to move him backwards. Although he didn't want to let go, Akihiko decided to comply with his lover's wishes and released Misaki, breaking the feather light kiss.

"Usagi-san, I don't have time for this," Misaki finally spoke, earning a look of disappointment from the older man, "I have to go to work today and I want to take a bath before I leave." He sat down and started eating his breakfast while Akihiko slowly walked over to the other side of the table to take a seat. It was heartbreaking to see his beloved author like that, but Misaki didn't really have a choice. He tried to ignore the intense stare he received from Akihiko, but it felt like it pierced his soul.

It only took a few minutes for Misaki to finish his food and he quickly cleared his side of the table to start washing the dishes. He had to hurry or he would be late for work, and he didn't want his superiors to scold him again. The hot water started running and the brunet squeezed a bottle of dish soap, allowing the light pink liquid to escape through the small opening. He grabbed a sponge and cleaned the dishware hurriedly yet thoroughly.

"Are you almost done, Usagi-" The young man blinked in surprise as he noticed that Akihiko was no longer in the living room. 'Where did he go?' Misaki wondered as he collected the dirty dishes from the dining table. He shrugged and went back to washing the dishes and drying them off with a dishcloth.

"Misaki." The sudden sound of Akihiko's voice made Misaki jump a little. 'Why does he always scare me like that?' he thought, a little irritated by his own jumpiness. He looked up to see Akihiko standing on the stairs.

"W-what is it?"

"I've prepared a bath for you," Akihiko replied while he slowly made his descent.

Misaki's face flushed again. "T-thank you," he stuttered cutely, then walked over to the stairs. His lover followed him to the bathroom. Misaki opened the door and turned his head to look at the author. "Why are you following me?" he asked, only receiving a pointing finger in reply. He studied the bathroom and noticed the short red and white candles around the bathtub and on the sink.

Akihiko chuckled as he witnessed the sweet expressions on the younger one's face.

"Seriously, how many candles do you have?!" Misaki asked while trying to act angry, but failing miserably at this as his body betrayed him. His eyes hovered over the room until they found the oversized bathtub and the brunet noticed something floating in the water. Since it was too dark for him to see it clearly, he carefully moved closer until he was at the edge of the tub. His eyes narrowed as he tried to identify the small shapes in the colorless fluid. They were red, the color of love, and their shapes were gentle and graceful.

"These are… rose petals…" Misaki spoke softly, still gazing upon the soft-looking pieces of his favorite kind of flower. He didn't even notice that Akihiko slowly approached him and started taking off his own purple sweater, but when the sound of a zipper reached his ears, the adolescent swiftly turned around. His face became as red as the rose petals as he saw his half-naked lover, but he realized that Akihiko simply wanted to bathe with him. Small hands found their way to the rim of his green hoodie and he slowly pulled the fabric over his head.

A large cold hand softly caressed Misaki's silky back, making the brunet shiver. He emitted a soft moan when warm lips placed a tender wet kiss on his shoulder. Akihiko rarely kissed his shoulders and when he did it was a sign of pure affection and honest love. He only kissed that spot at the moment of great passion, or when a moment like that was about to come. Misaki bit his lip at that thought and started undoing his jeans, allowing them to fall down onto the fluffy black carpet.

"Do you want to check the water's temperature?" Akihiko asked while he finally managed to take his hands off of his young lover. He smiled when Misaki put a few fingers into the tub and then stripped, taking off his boxers and socks and putting them on a pile in an empty corner of the bathroom. His lavender eyes studied the young man as he took off his remaining clothes. Misaki looked as beautiful as ever, his skin flawless and mildly tanned. The only imperfections were the small marks that the author had left behind, but they did not damage the brunet's beauty in the slightest.

Misaki could feel that Akihiko was staring at him and shyly wrapped his arms around his torso, but it only made Akihiko's heart beat faster. The silver haired man lifted him up bridal style, stepped into the bath and slowly lowered Misaki into the warm water. A few rose petals gently touched Misaki's delicate skin, tickling his sensitive nerves.

"You still haven't answered my question," Akihiko stated, causing his lover to look up at him, "What's bothering you? Are you stressed because of work?"

"…Yes," Misaki replied after a long silence, "I'm sorry Usagi-san. I know that yesterday you tried really hard to make me relax, but somehow it didn't really help. I don't think that there's anything that will make me feel better at this moment." His doe green eyes wore a sad look, one that made Akihiko's heart ache. He really wanted to make Misaki's worries disappear, but the brunet was too focused on his work to feel at ease.

"It pains me to see you like this."

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to bother you with this," Misaki said, his voice laced with sadness and guilt.

Akihiko couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to see his lover in such a depressed state and moved closer to him, caressing Misaki's cheeks with his thumbs. "It's not your fault Misaki and you're not bothering me with anything. You've never been a bother to me. If anything, I want you to cause me some more trouble instead of keeping everything to yourself." He smiled gently when a pair of innocent emerald orbs stared at him.

"Thank you, Usagi-san."

Akihiko's eyes widened as that beautiful sweet smile tainted the other's lips again. He almost felt himself blushing at the mere purity and cuteness of his lover and slowly pulled Misaki's face closer to kiss those lush pink lips. When their lips were barely brushing against one another, the novelist whispered a sweet 'I love you' before pressing his mouth onto Misaki's.

Misaki closed his eyes as the sensation of Akihiko kissing him took over him. He always wondered how his lover's lips could be so soft while the rest of his body seemed so strong, but those thoughts left his mind when a hot tongue found its way inside the brunet's cavern. Misaki's hands ran over the man's broad back, drawing a soft moan from his handsome author.

Unusually warm hands travelled down Misaki's sides and started stroking his thighs. All the while, their tongues gently played with each other, exploring familiar mouths while hands explored frames. Misaki shivered and emitted hot muffled moans and gasps as he felt himself harden. Akihiko's hands always seemed to make him more sensitive, no matter where they touched him.

"Mmnnn…" Misaki moaned softly as he arched his back, his body rubbing against Akihiko's with a delicious friction. They both gasped as their members touched and the oldest pulled back from the kiss, biting Misaki's lower lip gently before staring at that lovely face. He was just about to speak when a cell phone started ringing.

"Shit!" Misaki cursed, "I'm going to be late for work." He bent over to reach his phone, but Akihiko grabbed it before he could and simply turned the device off before throwing it back onto the carpet. "Usagi-san, give me my phone! It's probably something important."

"No it isn't," Akihiko replied coldly and looked at his lover again. He pulled the boy onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't think about work and just enjoy the bath," he whispered into Misaki's ear in a sultry voice, earning a shiver from the young man. His mouth moved to Misaki's collarbone and kissed it, trailing all the way down until it met the warm water.

Even if he had wanted to, Misaki simply couldn't protest as his lover pleasured him so sweetly, and he could only gasp as Akihiko licked one of his already hard nipples, teasing it with the hotness of his strong tongue. A small rose petal stuck to his skin, but Misaki felt nothing of it. His hands tangled in the silver locks in front of him as a warm mouth imprisoned the other nub and sucked on it.

"Aaahhhh… Oh, Usagi…san," he panted as sweet moans escaped from his moist lips and Akihiko growled in satisfaction upon hearing his lover's cute voice. He released the reddened bud and looked at Misaki with love-filled eyes. The brunet's face was still red, but this time from arousal and pleasure rather than embarrassment.

"I love you, Misaki," Akihiko said lovingly before planting a short kiss on Misaki's lips. His hands moved down until they found two soft globes and squeezed them gently.

"Haa- I-I love you too," Misaki breathed, unable to speak properly as his body writhed and trembled in pleasure. His eyes closed again when Akihiko started massaging his small round ass and he mewled cutely, laying his head on his lover's broad shoulder.

Akihiko smiled as he saw the other's state and poked a finger at Misaki's small entrance, earning a soft gasp from the young man. His teeth grazed a soft ear before biting down very gently. He emitted a rather loud moan as Misaki's hands ran over his arms and down his back.

"Mmm… Misaki…" The brunet could only blush as Akihiko moaned his name so blissfully. His body jerked a little when his lover suddenly lifted him up and placed him onto the edge of the tub, one hand behind his back to support him while the other took hold of his hardness. Misaki watched carefully as Akihiko licked the tip of his erection and gasped at the hotness of that soft muscle. The tongue ran over his shaft, all the way down to the base, and circled around his balls for a few moments. Misaki's right hand grabbed the edge of the bathtub while the other rested on Akihiko's head.

"Ahnn," the brunet moaned as Akihiko lapped up the pre-cum around the slit. With half-closed eyes, he stared into nothingness, only feeling the sensations of that hot familiar mouth that engulfed his manhood. He didn't notice Akihiko staring at him and watching his expression very closely while he sucked the boy off. Green orbs were wet and watery from the pleasure Misaki felt, portraying his sensitivity even after years of intimacies with the novelist.

The hotness of Akihiko's mouth aroused Misaki's member and soon it was fully erected, twitching happily as soft lips and a strong tongue massaged it whole-heartedly. The hand in Akihiko's hair balled into a fist and softly tugged his shining strands of silver as he deep throated his lover. He loved the taste of Misaki's juices on his tongue; it was a most pleasurable taste that aroused his taste buds. Misaki tasted salty and sweet at the same time, his semen even saltier.

"U-Usagi-san… ahhh…"

Akihiko hummed around the younger one's erection, creating vibrations in his mouth that left Misaki moaning breathlessly. The brunet's voice was high-pitched and dreamy, which provoked Akihiko even more. He wished that he could keep Misaki home and make love to him every day. He wanted to give him so much love and pleasure that the boy wouldn't even think of leaving the condo ever again.

"Oh~ I'm going to-" Misaki moaned loudly as the mouth around his cock moved faster, sucking him harder. He had to shut his eyes as the pleasure became too much for him and his lips parted, allowing loud wanton moans and pants to break free. 'I love him - oh God, I love him,' Misaki thought as he felt himself burst, his hot seed filling Akihiko's cavern. His body went limp and the author quickly pulled Misaki back into the tub, embracing him lovingly while swallowing the delicious stickiness in his mouth.

"How do you feel?" he asked, running a hand through the soft chocolate locks. He smiled as Misaki's face lit up and soon saw the happiness in the younger one's beautiful eyes. "Did you enjoy that?" Of course he already knew the answer to that, but the way Misaki reacted was simply too adorable.

Misaki nodded shyly and placed a soft kiss on Akihiko's lips, faintly tasting his own cum. He couldn't care less about his own stupid pride and his stupid work; all he wanted was to stay with Akihiko. He hugged the author and stared at a flickering flame of a red candle. It was weird how something so simple could have such a strong influence on the both of them.

A long slender finger pushed its way past Misaki's tight walls, eliciting a soft longing moan. Akihiko chuckled as he heard his lover's pleased sounds and soon added two more fingers, that were instantly swallowed by the muscles around the younger one's entrance. There was no sign of pain as Akihiko started moving the digits in and out of Misaki's tightness. His fingers stretched the small hole, although the man didn't think his lover even needed the preparation.

"Ngh... Ah!" Misaki moaned loudly as the fingers stabbed his sweet spot and he pulled back to look into Akihiko's amethyst eyes. He could easily see the want and love that decorated his orbs and gently pulled him closer, pressing their upper bodies together. A gasp escaped him when he felt the burning heat radiating from Akihiko's strong body.

Akihiko took Misaki's bold action as an invitation and removed the digits, replacing them with his large manhood. He studied his lover's face to make sure that Misaki was okay with it and then penetrated the small body. His hands moved to the slender hips, allowing him to pull the brunet down a little, and he pressed Misaki's hot body against the side of the tub. He listened to the other's sounds of pleasure as he buried himself into the tightness.

Once he was all the way in, he started to move incredibly slow while looking at the brunet's beautiful face. The adolescent moaned breathlessly, even though Akihiko was being extremely gentle with him.

"Mmmm…" Misaki never knew that he could be so sensitive. It felt as if Akihiko was making love to him for the very first time and Misaki loved it. He looked at his beloved one through his teary emerald eyes and wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck, pulling him even closer until their bodies were rubbing against one another. His manhood was trapped in between and fully stimulated by the frictions.

Lavender eyes gazed lovingly upon the beautiful boy in front of them. Akihiko was simply enchanted by Misaki's cuteness and his love for the brunet.

"I love you," the author whispered and groaned as the walls milked his member. He could smell the scent of roses mixed with Misaki's own scent and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fully concentrate on his surroundings.

"Aaahhhh!" Misaki's moans caused Akihiko to open his eyes again. He leaned forward and licked the younger one's neck, drawing a harmony of lovely sounds from his lover. His grip tightened as he started thrusting deeper into Misaki's brilliant tightness. Their bodies were clammy from water and sweat, keeping them together while Akihiko moved in and out of the love of his life.

Misaki's lips were glossy and parted, making the brunet look irresistible, and Akihiko captured those lips in a long loving kiss. The other could only cling on to him as the author skillfully made love with his mouth, sucking on Misaki's plump lips and dancing with his softer tongue.

The water was slowly cooling down, but both Akihiko and Misaki felt as though they were on fire, too enthralled by each other to even care about anything else.

"Mmnn," Misaki moaned into his lover's mouth as the hardness inside him filled him up completely, constantly brushing against that sweet spot that made him shiver in pure ecstasy. He broke the kiss as he started to run out of breath and gazed lovingly at Akihiko, whose eyes wore the exact same look. They didn't break eye contact as Akihiko picked up the pace and Misaki mewled as the tip of his erection dipped into his lover's belly button.

"It feels… so good," Akihiko groaned blissfully and Misaki stared at him in utter amazement. Never before had the author been so vocal during sex, but Misaki couldn't complain. If anything, it was arousing him even more, bringing him closer to the edge.

"Ha- Usagi-san!" he moaned, his own voice overpowering Akihiko's. The man replied by moving faster and sucking on a hard nipple that was begging for his attention. "Ahh!" Misaki couldn't speak as his climax took over him and his body shuddered as he came, his salty semen covering their upper bodies.

"Oh Misaki." Muscles tightened around Akihiko's crying cock and he came deep inside of Misaki, pulling him into a tight embrace as his creamy juice filled the brunet's inside. He put his hands against the side of the tub and pushed himself back to give his younger lover some more space.

For a few minutes, the two could only stare at each other, completely drowned in their love and satisfaction.

"So," Akihiko finally said, caressing Misaki's hot cheek, "Isn't it about time for you to go to your work?"

Misaki smiled at him, then laughed breathlessly. "I think I'll just skip it today."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter like the others. Please review!  
**


End file.
